Dont Let The Bed Bugs Bite
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: Hiroki spent the night out and got drunk, Now its the morning and his hangover is killing him. Nowaki only wanted to eat his breakfast with his lover and Hiroki just wants to sleep. Will horrid words and vile glares be the last impression left on Nowaki?


**Hello :) This is MeltXD! This is my new pen name because i didnt like the old one anymore. If anyone can guess the langauge in which it is in the i will do you a request ^^**

**So this is my new one shot, that i started writing ages ago... so i hope you enjoy it.**

**Don't let the bed bugs bite**

"Hiro-san? Wake up I made breakfast."

Fluttering my eyes open, they instantly formed into the famous Demon-Kamijou glare, aiming them selves directly at Nowaki and his goofy morning smile. Very calmly, well about as calmly as a raging fire, I spoke with venom in my voice.

"Nowaki. I was out drinking half the night because Miyagi dragged me along and you are stupid enough to wake me up on my day off. Now, Go. Away."

With that I rolled over and closed my eyes, knowing exactly the face Nowaki was pulling right that second. It was his famous puppy dog eyes which I knew if I turned to see them, I would give in and just get up. After all the big guy just wanted to get breakfast with me, but today I was just not in the mood for his happy-go-lucky self and most probably that was coming from the huge hangover I had from the previous day.

I listened to hear my raven haired lover slowly turn around and close the door gently as he went through it. I felt like I should get up now and walk through into the other room to join him in eating, but even now my pride wouldn't let me do even that. So instead I let myself drift back off to sleep

The next time I awoke I rolled over, picking up the alarm clock next to my bed and glaring at the time.

12:34

Sighing heavily at the fact I had wasted half my day away, I slipped myself out of bed and got dressed, putting on the usual clothes I wore when it was my day off; my old tattered jeans and a white t-shirt which was slightly too big for me.

I walked slowly, dragging my feet as I did so, into the front room, flicking on the news and sitting down. Unfortunately it wasn't long that I was sat down till I realised that I still had a lot of papers to grade and since I had been forced out last night, I hadn't done them.

Cursing under my breath, I decide that I would get up and do them as much as I hated going through the idiot dribble my students write. Though as I stood, the television flicked it's self on and off repeatedly and the flicking began to get on my nerves, since I could see it out of the corner of my eye. So violently I threw a carefully placed book straight at the television and as I did so the flicking stopped, yet something suddenly caught my attention.

The news.

"…Now lets go straight to the scene, Over to you Michiko."

"Thank Kyo. I'm here standing in front 'Show it in Gold' where earlier today a hostage situation took place. It appears the man held four people, three of which are un harmed. The others condition isn't known at this time….Oh, I've just been informed that the injured man is a hero, stepping in the way to protect one of the other hostages…."

Sighing, I turned of the television and sat back down on the sofa, taking a sip of my coffee now that it had cooled down. When your all in the same situation why would you protect someone else if you were same danger? That thought dissipated quickly as I realised I would do the same thing for Nowaki. Not that I would ever let him know, my pride wouldn't allow it.

All of a sudden a familiar tune rang through the apartment, signifying that the big idiot was calling him. I flicked my eyes to the clock and smiled slightly before I went to retrieve the phone. It was around the time he phoned me ever day, the moment his break began.

Though as I picked up the phone, it wasn't my familiar voice that spoke.

"Hello? I'm sorry to inform you that Mr Kusama is currently in critical condition, and you are his emergency contact. I will need you to stay calm, Are you able to come down to the hospital?"

My mind went black and a wave of permanent shivers swept over me as my phone clattered to the floor. I didn't even have to think, my feet just moved as I rushed as fast as I could over to the hospital. The only thoughts that flowed through my mind being,

"_Nowaki, Oh God Nowaki… Please be safe"_

When I arrived my breathing was erratic and I could hardly catch my breath as I charged over to the front desk and demanded to know where he was. I must of scared the receptionist as she froze in her chair and stuttered out the directions to the doctor I needed to see. Though that wasn't who I was referring to. I needed to see Nowaki, I needed to know he was fine.

I dashed through the corridors, knocking into various people and ignoring shouts for me to walk and slow down, I needed to get there fast. I didn't even care that I had thrown my pride out of the window, I just didn't matter to me.

I rounded the corner straight into the doctor I was looking for and before even letting him speak I blurted out my own, unthought-of question.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Let me see him!"

The doctor's expression didn't change into a smile like I expected it too when he told me he was fine and he just got a few scrapes and bumps. Though that may be because that's not what he was trying to tell me. In fact it was very different, the opposite. His expression was that as if he was about to tell me someone had died. Please God don't let it be that, anything but that.

"I'm Mr Kusama was involved in a shooting and was unfortunately shot in the chest, though luckily it missed his heart, but did puncture one of his lungs. Mr Kusama is currently stable, although he is unconscious. We've done all we can do, it will be his own strength that will pull him through now…"

I just stared at him blankly. That would mean that it was Nowaki that the news reporter must have been reporting on. Why would he do that? For people he doesn't even know. When he knew I would be worried?

"… I have left his belonging in room 209 with him if you would like to see him now."

Nodding like an idiot as I left the doctor, I made my way towards Nowaki's room, the violent images of my lover being shot running through my head, with every step I took. Though as I reached the door with the sliver numbers glistening on the door, I stopped. For a second I didn't want to go in there. What if Nowaki looked as bad as he did in my head? What if…

I shook my head violently to rid my self of those thoughts.

_No he must be fine. He is fine. He's going to be ok_

Yet as I opened the doors, it revealed a pale looking Nowaki, strapped in with IV's and drips and other tubes. There was a thick bandage around his chest as well and the room was filled with a deafing beep from the heart machine. I just closed my eyes and walked towards him grabbing the nearby chair, sliding it across the floor, throwing the coat that was on it too the ground. Though as I did so, a small box that had fallen out of the pocket caught my eyes as it gliding across the tiles.

Beep beep beep.

Out of pure curiosity I picked it up and peaking inside, though as I did I wish I hadn't. Inside lay a small and simple gold band and on the inner rim there was simple engraved one word.

_Forever_

A tear ran down my face as a looked at the ring and then at Nowaki, who lay there motionless on the bed in front of him. With out thinking I dropped the box and grabbed my lovers hand tightly.

Beep beep beep.

"Nowaki? … I-I need you to wake up now…I L-L-Love you and I need you please… Wake up…Wa-wa-wak…. "

I couldn't even finish my sentence as a river of tears cascaded down my checks and onto our hands.

"_im so pathetic"_

It was only moments that had passed though it seem like hours to me as the rain fell from my eyes and not once had I let go of my lovers hand. It was so cold like ice, not its useable warm self and that scared me so very much.

Beep beep beep.

Then, in the silence I felt my lovers hand twitch and grip my own. I watched as Nowaki's eyes flick open and a slight smile crept across his face. I had the urge to hit him with something, as the goofy smile was not appropriate right now. For a few moment we just looked at each other, me into his glistening blue pools and him, into my own. But before long, Nowaki broke the silence and quietly whispered something to me.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

I smiled and thought of repeating the words back to my lover, but as I tried my foolish pride held me back. Though I watched slowly as Nowaki's eyes shut again, my first thought was that the poor guy needed his rest, though that was quickly taken away from me as the melodic beat of the heart machine turned into single tone.

My breathing began to increase rapidly as I shook him, anything to wake him up.

"Nowaki…. Wake up… Nowaki…. NOWAKI….."

XxXxXxX

"Hiro-san?"

My eye's shot open and I breathed like there was no air. Tears had ran down my face and onto my pillow as I had slept and my thrashing had awoken Nowaki from his slumber. He was staring at me now, pure worry in his eyes and I threw my pride to the curb, rolled over and hugged the giant who lay shocked next to me. I took a deep breath in drawing in his smell, burring my face into his chest.

"Nowaki… you know… I love you right…?"

With a smile he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course Hiro-san, I love you too."

**So how was that? Did it make you laugh, did it make you cry? Did it change your life? XD i kid XD But please review and tell me what you think good or bad... I cried writing this... i hate killing characters, even if it is in a dream**


End file.
